Luka w planie
by LadyofComma
Summary: Po obejrzeniu ostatniego wspomienia Snape'a, Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore od samego początku planował śmierć Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Ale Harry ma znacznie lepszy pomysł... Tłumaczenie miniaturki paimpont.


**Słowem wstępu:** Wypowiedzi w kursywie są w języku wężów

 **Betowała: bravocado**

Harry zaklął po peleryną. _Horkruks_! Był cholernym, ostatnim horkruksem Voldemorta. Teraz wszystko nabierało sensu: myśli Voldemorta zalewające jego własne, osobliwa znajomość mowy wężów, ta zastanawiająca blizna...

Był horkruksem! A najgorsze było to, że Dumbledore musiał się tego domyślać od samego początku. Jedyna osoba na świecie, która się o niego naprawdę troszczyła – albo tak mu się tylko wydawało – przez cały ten czas planowała ofiarną śmierć Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Pomyślał z goryczą, że gdyby stary dyrektor miał w sobie choćby odrobinę gryfońskiej odwagi, powinien był zabić go już dawno temu, dźgnąwszy litościwie ostatni horkruks Lorda Voldemorta kłem bazyliszka, zanim Harry zrozumiałby, co właśnie się stało. Ale profesor Dumbledore nie chciał splamić swoich rąk niewinną krwią; wolał kręcić się w tle, planować i knuć, mrużyć migotliwe niebieskie oczy, manipulować ludźmi za pomocą bełkotliwych półprawd, dopóki nie zrobili dokładnie tego, czego od nich chciał. Nawet, jeśli oznaczałoby to wystawienie się na pewną śmierć.

W ubiegłym roku były chwile, gdy Harry wątpił, by jego nieżyjący dyrektor w ogóle miał jakiś plan. Być może Dumbledore był tylko starcem, który stracił zmysły, jak zdawało się wierzyć Ministerstwo. Ale dzisiejszej nocy Harry ostatecznie zobaczył, że dyrektor naprawdę od dawna miał błyskotliwy i nieludzki plan: Harry musiał umrzeć. Miał podejść do Voldemorta i powiedzieć: "Proszę, zabij mnie. Przyszedłem tu, aby umrzeć." I wtedy, w chwili wspaniałej ironii, którą tylko Dumbledore mógł obmyślić, Czarny Pan zniszczy własnego horkruksa.

A wówczas gra będzie już niemal skończona. Voldemort stanie się prawie śmiertelny i ktoś – być może Neville, może Ron albo Hermiona – zabije Czarnego Pana i jego węża, a wojna wreszcie dobiegnie końca. Gryffindor ponownie wygra. Ostateczny złoty znicz zwycięstwa zostanie złapany tuż pod nosem Czarnego Pana.

Znicz. Harry przypomniał sobie, że wciąż ma to cholerstwo w woreczku zawieszonym na szyi. Ostatni prezent od Dumbledora. Harry wyciągnął go i wpatrywał się w małą piłeczkę, która lśniła niewyraźnie w ciemności lasu.

 _Otwieram się na sam koniec_.

Och, kurwa. Nawet znicz został zaczarowany przez Dumbledore'a by przewidywać śmierć i zgubę Harry'ego. Piłka zatrzepotała z nadzieją w jego dłoni, jakby czekając, aż Harry powie coś bohaterskiego i szlachetnego.

– Czekasz na moją śmierć, prawda? – Harry gapił się na znicza. – Gotowy na ostatnią scenę? Cóż, ja nie jestem – z całej siły cisnął małą, złotą kulą w las i zniknęła między cienistymi drzewami. – Nie lubię oszukańczych gierek – z gardła wyrwał mu się nieoczekiwanie rozdzierający szloch. Dumbledorowi nigdy na nim nie zależało! Dumbledore od dawna chciał jego śmierci. Kłamliwy skurwiel!

Na wpół świadomie Harry wyczuwał kilku krążących nad nim dementorów, ale nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Był teraz zbyt wściekły na to, by czuć przygnębienie, a dementorzy zdawali się to najwyraźniej dostrzegać, ponieważ odfrunęli cicho, gdy Harry gniewnie kroczył przez las.

Był horkruksem Voldemorta! Cóż, to zmienia _wszystko_!

Zza najbliższego drzewa wyłoniły się dwie postacie z zapalonymi różdżkami: Yaxley i Dołohow.

– Na pewno coś słyszałem – rozległ się szorstki głos Yaxleya. – To mógł być Potter, albo jeden z tych cholernych potworów włóczących się nocą po lesie.

Jego głos zdradzał zdenerwowanie

– Są tu ponoć akromantule i wilkołaki – głos Dolohowa drżał ze strachu.

Harry postanowił ulżyć im w cierpieniu. Odrzucił pelerynę-niewidkę na bok.

– To ja. Harry Potter. Zaprowadźcie mnie do Czarnego Pana; mam powody sądzić, że mnie oczekuje... – ku własnemu zaskoczeniu, jego głos brzmiał spokojnie i nie zadrżał. Harry wiedział, co musi teraz zrobić. Tak bardzo, bardzo oczywiste... Dumbledore nigdy nawet nie pomyślał o takiej ewentualności, prawda? Serce Harrego zatrzepotało lekko w oczekiwaniu.

Dwaj śmierciożercy przypatrywali mu się przez moment, a ich twarze były blade w świetle różdżek. Wtedy Dołohow oprzytomniał, wycelował czubkiem swojej w Harry'ego i powiedział szorstko.

– Potter. Czarny Pan będzie zadowolony, gdy cię zobaczy. Idziemy. Żadnych sztuczek, bo zabiję cię na miejscu, chłopcze.

Harry poczuł niespodziewaną ochotę, by przewrócić oczami na fałszywą brawurę śmierciożercy.

– Lord Voldemort chce mnie żywego, Dołohow. Nie wydaje ci się, że może być odrobinę _niezadowolony_ , jeśli przyniesiesz mu moje zwłoki?

– _Nie_ wymawiaj jego imienia – mruknął bezsilnie Dołohow.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i szedł w milczeniu przez las z dwoma śmierciożercami. Słyszał, jak szepczą do siebie za nim:

– Twoim zdaniem nie jest zbyt pewny siebie? Chłopak powinien być przerażony. Coś tu się nie zgadza...

Urwali, gdy wyszli na polanę, na której kiedyś żył Aragog. Tłum śmierciożerców w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak Harry i dwaj mężczyźni podchodzą bliżej. Sam Voldemort stał przed wielkim ogniskiem płonącym pośrodku polany, którego migotliwe światło rzucało dziwne błyski i rysowało głębokie cienie na jego bladym obliczu.

– My... przyprowadziliśmy dla ciebie Harrego Pottera, mój Panie – powiedział nieco niepewnym głosem Yaxley.

– Och nie! NIE! – krzyknął przeraźliwie Hagrid, który był przywiązany do pobliskiego drzewa, walcząc na próżno z krępującymi go magicznymi więzami. – HARRY! NIE!

– Nie _przyprowadzili_ mnie. Sam postanowiłem przyjść – Harry odwrócił się spokojnie do Voldemorta. Szkarłatne oczy na długą chwilę zetknęły się z jego własnymi.

– Sam postanowiłeś przyjść? To bardzo rozsądne z twojej strony, Harry – głos Voldemorta był miękki. – Wiedziałeś, że ten moment był nieunikniony, prawda? – uniósł Czarną Różdżkę i wycelował nią w serce Harrego. Po jego bladej twarzy przebiegł cień uśmiechu. Harry słyszał teraz głośny płacz Hagrida. Kątem oka zauważył kurczowo uczepioną męża Narcyzę Malfoy, która wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała zemdleć.

Harry wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał w szkarłatne oczy Czarnego Pana. A potem zrobił jedyną rzecz, jakiej Dumbledore się po nim nie spodziewał: Otworzył usta i przemówił.

– _Jestem twoim horkruksem, Tom. Mam w sobie cząstkę twojej duszy. Stworzyłeś go przypadkiem tamtej nocy, kiedy dałeś mi bliznę. Jestem twoim horkruksem i wr_ _ó_ _ciłem do ciebie_ – słowa w języku węży płynęły z jego ust równie naturalnie, co ludzka mowa.

– _Co_? – Voldemort zamarł na długą chwilę, wpatrując się w Harrego. – Jak... Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć... ?

– Co on wyprawia? – głos Bellatriks podniósł się do histerycznego tonu. – O czym mówi? Panie mój, on używa jakiejś dziwnej magii...

– _Cisza_ – powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna, a wśród śmierciożerców natychmiast zapanowało milczenie.

Voldemort zbliżał się powoli do Harrego, a jego twarz była bledsza niż zazwyczaj.

– _Jesteś wężousty, Harry_? – Nagini zwinęła się w kłębek w świetlistej kuli, gdy usłyszała swego pana mówiącego w języku węży, koncentrując spojrzenie swych żółtych oczu na Harrym.

– _To odłamek twej duszy we mnie daje mi umiejętność posługiwania się nią, Tom. Jestem twoim horkruksem. Posiadaczem twojej duszy._

Voldemort stał bez ruchu przez jakiś czas, który wydawał się wiecznością. Potem wydyszał:

– _Jesteś moim horkruksem...? Jesteś... m_ _ó_ _j?_

Harry kiwnął głową.

– _Właśnie dlatego Dumbledore zaplanował, że mnie zabijesz. Chciał cię zmusić do zniszczenia ostatniego fragmentu własnej duszy._

– _Chciał, abym cię zabił_? – Lord Voldemort wyglądał na wstrząśniętego. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął ramienia Harrego. – _Dumbledore zaplanował, że cię zabiję? Chciał_ _, b_ _ym wyrządził krzywdę własnemu horkruksowi_? – stał tak przez dłuższą chwilę, a jego dłoń spoczywająca na ramieniu Harrego zrobiła się ciężka. Wyszeptał: – _Och, Salazarze, jaki byłem ślepy_! – w jego wzroku było teraz coś nowego, owa dziwna miękkość, której Harry nie widział jeszcze dotąd w tych szkarłatnych oczach.

Długie, białe palce musnęły przelotnie czoło Harrego.

– _M_ _ó_ _j horkruks. Tak, wyczuwam to, moja dusza kołacze się w tobie_...

Harry wstrzymał oddech. Było tak, jakby niemal również mógł to poczuć – coś w nim wyrywało się do stojącego przed nim mężczyzny, coś, co należało do Czarnego Pana.

Voldemort natychmiast zwrócił się do zgromadzonych śmierciożerców.

– Wracajcie wszyscy do domów. _Natychmiast_! Uwolnijcie olbrzyma; nie jest nam już do niczego potrzebny. Bitwa dobiegła końca. Znalazłem Harrego Pottera i zabiję każdego, kto ośmieli się go skrzywdzić. Chłopak ma pozostać przy życiu.

– Panie mój! – głos Bellatriks przeszedł w żałosny lament. – Jakimś sposobem zdołał cię oczarować, omamić tym swoim dziwnym językiem! Nie słuchaj go! Zabiję go, panie mój. _Ava_...

Czarny Pan skierował swoją różdżkę na Bellatriks.

– _Avada Kedavra_ – jego głos brzmiał spokojnie, niemal obojętnie. Ciało Bellatrix padło na zasłany liśćmi grunt leśnej polany. – Proponuję, by pozostali wykonali moje rozkazy i powrócili do domów, chyba że chcecie pójść w jej ślady – Voldemort objął Harrego w pasie okrytym ciemną szatą ramieniem. – _Trzymaj się mocno, Harry. Chodź do nas, Nagini_.

W następnej chwili otaczający ich świat ogarnęła ciemność, a Harry poczuł znajome uczucie naporu dobiegające ze wszystkich stron, które powiedziao mu, że właśnie się deportował. Gdy otworzył oczy, stał w eleganckim pokoju dziennym, pokrytym cienką warstwą kurzu. Ręka Lorda Voldemorta wciąż spoczywała na jego talii.

– Witaj w Domu Riddle'ów, Harry – powiedział Voldemort miękko. – Tutaj będę chronił cię przed każdym zagrożeniem. Mam nadzieję, że uznasz go za wygodny; jeżeli nie, powiadom mnie o tym.

Złociste oczy Nagini były wpatrzone w twarz Harrego.

– _Jest jednym z nas, Panie? Naszej duszy_?

Voldemort skinął, a w jego szkarłatnych oczach pojawiła się łagodność.

– _Tak, Nagini. Jest naszej duszy_.

* * *

Voldemort mówił niewiele w ciągu następnych godzin; siedział tylko i wpatrywał się w Harrego, niczym w cud. Harry zjadł posiłek, które podał mu wyraźnie przerażony skrzat domowy, ale Voldemort nawet nie tknął jedzenia. Harry był głodny i odczuwał przyjemność z jedzenia, chociaż trochę dziwne było jeść czując na sobie wzrok Voldemorta.

Następnie skrzat przygotował Harremu ciepłą kąpiel i dał mu czyste ubrania na zmianę. Kiedy był już czysty i ubrany wskazał Harremu sporą sypialnię, która wyglądała na sprzątniętą w pośpiechu. W środku ktoś na niego czekał.

– Usiądź – Voldemort wskazał na duże łóżko z baldachimem. Trzymał butelkę jakiegoś dziwnie pachnącego płynu. – Masz pełno zadrapań i siniaków. Należy je uleczyć od razu, zanim wda się jakieś zakażenie. Ściągnij koszulkę.

– Furkotek może to zrobić, panie... – pisnął niespokojnie skrzat.

– Odejdź, sługo. Nie waż się go nawet tknąć. Należy do mnie – głos Voldemorta był zimny i skrzat wycofał się pośpiesznie.

Harry posłusznie zdjął koszulkę.

– Co? – czuł, że Czarny Pan znowu się w niego wpatruje.

Uśmiechał się lekko.

– Jakie to dziwne; pamiętam cię jeszcze jako zwyczajne dziecko, ale wygląda na to, że stałeś się prawdziwym mężczyzną, Harry – Voldemort zaczął wcierać maść w liczne, krwawiące rany i zadrapania chłopaka. – Jesteś też całkiem dobrze zbudowany – jego spojrzenie spoczęło na ramionach Harrego.

Gryfon poczuł, że rumieni się lekko.

– Podejrzewam, że uciekanie przed tobą utrzymuje mnie w dobrej formie.

Czy to nie dziwne, tak cholernie dziwne było czuć te długie, chłodne palce poruszające się po jego skórze! Czarny Pan nakładał maść nieporadnie tak, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie robił czegoś takiego, ale nie śpieszył się, upewniając się, że każda mała szrama została pokryta uzdrawiającym eliksirem. Pozwolenie Lordowi Voldemortowi na to, by się o niego zatroszczył wydawało się tak niewytłumaczalnie osobliwe, a mimo wszystko było w tym coś prawie odprężającego. Ktoś _w końcu_ się nim opiekował. Komuś zależało na tym, żeby Harry przeżył, by był zdrowy. Nawet jeśli tym kimś okazał się Voldemort... Harry zamknął oczy z zadowoleniem.

– Robisz się senny – w głosie Voldemorta pobrzmiewała radosna nuta. – Odpocznij teraz, Harry. Niczym się nie martw. Będziesz tu bezpieczny. Zawsze.

Harry położył się posłusznie na łóżku i zamknął oczy. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zasnął w spokoju.

* * *

Harry obudził się w środku nocy. Zanim jeszcze na dobre otworzył oczy, wyczuł, że Voldemort wciąż był w pokoju.

– Co ty tu robisz? – wyszeptał Harry w ciszy wypełniającej sypialnię.

– Przyglądam ci się – odparł cicho Voldemort.

Harry powoli rozchylił powieki. Pomieszczenie było oświetlone jedynie srebrzystym światłem księżyca wpadającym przez okno, ale nadal mógł dojrzeć bladą twarz Voldemorta wyraźnie odcinającą się od panującego półmroku. W ciemności jego oczy wydawały się bardziej czarne niż czerwone.

– Dlaczego mi się przyglądasz?

Voldemort przez moment siedział bez ruchu, najwyraźniej rozważając pytanie. Potem dodał cicho:

– Nie jestem do końca pewien. Ale lubię na ciebie patrzeć. Mój horkruksie – przesunął chłodnym palcem po policzku Harrego. – Tak nowy i taki znajomy... Zagubiony kawałek mojej duszy.

Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie i znowu zamknął oczy.

* * *

Kiedy w wiele godzin później, gdy pierwsze bladoniebieskie światło świtu zabłyszczało na szybie, Harry obudził się i odkrył, że Voldemort śpi obok niego. Leżał kilka minut nieruchomo, wsłuchany w spokojny oddech Czarnego Pana. Dziwne było widzieć _Voldemorta_ leżącego w ten sposób, pogrążonego we śnie, bezbronnego. W przeciągu ostatnich lat wiele myślał o Voldemorcie i jego poczynaniach, wyobrażając sobie, jak Czarny Pan przemierza szybkim krokiem zniszczone domostwa, szaleńczo się śmieje, planuje przejęcie władzy nad światem, torturuje, zabija... Ale jakoś nigdy nie przyszło mu do głowy, że Voldemort mógłby potrzebować snu.

Harry oparł się na łokciu i przyjrzał się Czarnemu Panu z zaciekawieniem. Uznał, że Voldemort wygląda zupełnie inaczej kiedy śpi. Być może było tak dlatego, że nie mógł zobaczyć tych niepokojących szkarłatnych oczu, ukrytych teraz za powiekami, ale jakimś cudem Voldemort wydawał się bardziej ludzki. Harry nawet teraz mógł dostrzec ślad Toma Riddle w zarysie bladej twarzy, piękno rzeźby ukryte pod skórą. Poczuł nagłą chęć dotknięcia twarzy, która niegdyś napawała go takim przerażeniem. Czy policzki Voldemorta będą równie zimne i twarde jak marmur, czy miękkie niczym ludzka skóra? Harry ostrożnie przesunął palcem po wysokich kościach policzkowych. Skóra Voldemorta pod jego palcami była chłodna, ale gładsza i bardziej miękka, niż się spodziewał. Och, jak przerażeni musieliby być Ron i Hermiona, gdyby mogli zobaczyć, jak dotyka śpiącego Czarnego Pana! A gdyby Dumbledore mógł go teraz zobaczyć...

Nagłe przypomnienie o Dumbledorze i jego mrożącym krew w żyłach planie było niczym lodowy cios prosto w serce. _Dumbledore'owi nigdy na nim nie zależało. Dumbledore od dawna pragnął jego śmierci_. A Voldemort... Voldemort chciał się teraz nim zaopiekować, upewnić się, że jest bezpieczny. _Komuś_ na nim zależało. Harry raz za razem bił się z myślami, zdumiony tym, co go spotkało. Chyba niezbyt przeszkadzało mu bycie horkruksem. Było coś dziwnego i słodkiego w tym nagłym poczuciu przynależności...

Voldemort nawet nie drgnął, a uśmiechnął się lekko przez sen. Harry wpatrywał się zafascynowany w usta Czarnego Pana. Zawahał się na moment, po czym szybko pocałował Voldemorta w usta. Być może to tkwiący w nim horkruks skłonił go do tego, a może było to poczucie, że wreszcie do kogoś należy...

Czarny Pan przeciągnął się lekko i Harry cofnął się, na wpół przerażony tym, co zrobił. Czy Voldemort będzie na niego wściekły? Ale kiedy szkarłatne oczy w chwilę później napotkały jego spojrzenie, nie było w nich gniewu, tylko zmieszanie

– Co zrobiłeś? – Voldemort usiadł, szepcząc.

Harry zaczerwienił się.

– Nie wiem. Ja tylko...

– Pocałowałeś mnie? – w głosie Voldemorta była nuta niedowierzenia.

Harry przytaknął, jego policzki płonęły i spojrzał na swoje ręce.

– Myślę, że chciałem... jakoś ci się powierzyć... Poddać ci się. Być częścią ciebie, jeśli obiecasz mnie chronić...

Voldemort milczał przez moment. Potem stwierdził miękko:

– Masz moje słowo, Harry. Ochronię cię przed wszystkim, mój drogi – Harry poczuł jak coś chłodnego pociera jego bliznę. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, że Voldemort go całuje. Zetknięcie z skórą mężczyzny wywołało ciarki na jego plecach.

Wówczas Voldemort usiłował się odsunąć, ale Harry owinął ramiona wokół szyi Czarnego Pana i przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej. Nagle poczuł, że przez całe swoje życie czekał aż ktoś go pocałuje, a delikatny dotyk trwał za krótko. Jego wargi łapczywie szukały ust Voldemorta. Przez chwilę mężczyzna trwał nieruchomo, z ustami Harrego naprzeciw własnych. Wówczas Czarny Pan wziął drżący wdech i oddał pocałunek. Całował jego usta, twarz, włosy, szyję...

– Mój... – wydyszał z ustami naprzeciw gardła Harrego. – Jesteś _mój_ – pocałunki stały się mocniejsze, bardziej zaborcze, bardziej niebezpieczne. – Mój...

Harry jak przez mgłę zauważył, że całowanie Voldemorta było czymś zupełnie innym niż całowanie Cho czy Ginny. Nie czuł się najlepiej całując Cho, a dochodziła do tego jeszcze ta denerwująca niezręczność. W przypadku Ginny, od czasu do czasu miał wrażenie, że coś trzepocze mu w żołądku. Ale pocałunki Voldemorta były huraganem, któremu dawał się porwać, aż nie był w stanie myśleć ani oddychać. Jego ciało wydawało się odpowiadać wedle własnego uznania i zdał sobie sprawę, że całuje bladą skórę, szarpie ciemną szatę, jęczy, napiera na leżącego pod nim mężczyznę, a w jego wnętrzu pulsuje mroczny płomień.

– Przestań – wyszeptał raptem Voldemort. – Nie, Harry!

Nie? Gryfon cofnął się, urażony do żywego. Czuł się, jakby Voldemort właśnie go przeklął.

– Ty... ty mnie nie pragniesz... Przepraszam, nie powinienem...

Voldemort przycisnął długi palec do drżących warg Harrego. Oddychał płytko i z pośpiechem.

– Oczywiście, że cię pragnę, Harry. Jak mógłbym nie pragnąć czegoś, co do mnie należy? Ale potrzebuję chwili, żeby dojść do siebie. Nie pozwolę, by stała ci się krzywda, a twój dotyk wywołuje we mnie dziwne szaleństwo. Muszę nad sobą zapanować, zanim niechcący cię skrzywdzę.

– Co? – Harry spojrzał w bladą twarz mężczyzny, którego niegdyś się obawiał. Z jakiegoś powodu widział teraz piękno Toma Riddle'a dużo wyraźniej spod maski potwora. – Skrzywdzisz mnie? Jak?

Wyobraził to sobie, czy te blade policzki naprawdę pokrywały się teraz lekkim rumieńcem?

– Widziałem, co się dzieje, gdy ludzie tracą nad sobą panowanie – głos Voldemorta był zdyszany. – Pragnienie posiadania drugiej osoby przybiera formę fizyczną i zmuszają tych, których pragną, wyrządzając im krzywdę. Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby spotkało cię coś takiego.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął twarzy Voldemorta.

– Wierzę, że mnie nie skrzywdzisz.

Voldemort zamknął oczy.

– Nie, nie rozumiesz, Harry. Wciąż jeszcze jesteś młody; prawdopodobnie nie znasz się na tych rzeczach. To... całowanie... sprawia, że chcę robić z tobą różne rzeczy, rzeczy jakie mężczyźni robią z kobietami, a czasami także z innymi mężczyznami. Pragnę wejść w twoje ciało i posiąść cię. Chcę by pochłonął cię ogień, który szaleje w mym ciele tak samo jak pochłania mnie. Pragnę poruszać się w tobie...

Harry zarzucił ręce na szyję drugiego mężczyzny. Na dźwięk głosu Czarnego Pana w jego wnętrzu zadrżało coś mrocznego i słodkiego zarazem. Zbliżył wargi do ucha Voldemorta i wyszeptał:

– Chcę, żebyś to zrobił, żebyś był moim kochankiem.

Usłyszał jak oddech Voldemorta staje się jeszcze szybszy.

– _Chcesz_ , żebym to ja...? Ale ty nie rozumiesz, Harry, będzie _bolało_ – jego głos był chropawy.

Harry zacisnął ramiona wokół Voldemorta.

– W takim razie użyj olejku. Albo zaklęcia. _Teraz_ , zanim umrę z oczekiwania... – pocałował go głęboko i zagłębił się w zgięciu szyi mężczyzny w poszukiwaniu skóry ukrytej pod ciemnymi szatami.

Voldemort wydał z siebie długie, drżące westchnienie naprężając się pod jego dotykiem.

– Naprawdę tego chcesz? Ze _mną_?

– _Ponad wszystko_ – szepnął Harry w języku węży. – _Chcesz mnie posiąść_?

Voldemort patrzył na niego przez długą chwilę, a gdy spojrzenie szkarłatnych oczu spoczęło na nim, Harry poczuł, że przywołało ono jego stare wspomnienia. Przypomniał sobie, jak Quirrell wpatrywał się w Zwierciadło Ain Eingarp, jego twarz zmieniła się przez tęsknotę za posiadaniem, a jego oczy gorączkowo poszukiwały przebłysku ukrytego w nim magicznego klejnotu. Harry poznał to pożądanie, zobaczył je w oczach Voldemorta i przyprawiło go ono o dreszcze.

 _Pragnie mnie. Jestem dla niego równie cenny jak tamten kamień_...

Voldemort wycisnął nagle szaleńczy pocałunek na ustach Harrego i chłopak poczuł, jak otaczają go silne ramiona. W odpowiedzi na dotyk, coś poruszyło się głęboko w jego duszy.

– Będę dla ciebie delikatny – głos mężczyzny przeszedł w szept.

Ale nie był.

Z początku Voldemort wydawał się niezdecydowany, niemal przerażony, gdy jego ręce spoczywały na skórze Harrego, jakby ze strachu, że jego ciało jest zbyt kruche. Ale gorączkowa reakcja Harrego szybko przyniosła kres wszelkiej delikatności. Szarpali się nawzajem za ubrania, dłonie i wargi nieprzytomnie muskały rozpaloną skórę. Ciepło... Voldemort czuł teraz ciepło płynące z dotyku, z drugiego człowieka... Z jego ust wyrwało się pośpieszne zaklęcie i nagle Harry poczuł na sobie ciężar swojego kochanka oraz jego wściekle bijące serce naprzeciw własnego.

Palce Voldemorta i jego stwardniały narząd rozpaczliwie poszukiwały wejścia. Nastąpił krótki moment bólu, a potem wspaniałe uczucie wypełnienia i gwałtowne, desperackie pchnięcia... Zanurzając się w Harrym Voldemort raz za razem jęczał jego imię, jak gdyby było ono słowami starożytnego zaklęcia. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a Harry poczuł jak magia kochanka porywa go, rozdziera, pochłania, spopiela sedno jego istnienia.

– Należysz do mnie – sapnął Czarny Pan. Ale kiedy Harry spojrzał na jego twarz, zarumienioną obecnie z pożądania i po _ludzku_ piękną, nagle to do niego dotarło: Voldemort mógł sobie na razie nie zdawać z tego sprawy, ale było dokładnie na odwrót. To on _należał_ do Harrego, znalazł się we władzy własnego horkruksa... Harry poddawał się dzikiemu szałowi pchnięć Czarnego Pana, opętańczemu, gwałtownemu rytmowi uderzeń i niezwykłej czułości, jaką zobaczył w oczach Voldemorta. Z zapartym tchem obserwował, jak mężczyzna krzycząc opada w jego ramiona, gdy jego ciało zesztywniało i wygięło się w łuk. Chłopak poczuł ciepło nasienia swojego kochanka i wyszeptał, gdy sam doszedł na ciało Voldemorta:

– _Tom_.

Mężczyzna oparł swoje czoło o skroń Harrego, usiłując odzyskać oddech.

– Na Merlina, to było... Lepsze od magii – wycisnął miękki pocałunek na ustach chłopaka. – Nie zrobiłem ci krzywdy?

Harry uśmiechnął się.

– Nie, Tom, nie zrobiłeś.

– Tom? – Voldemort niezdarnie przeczesał włosy Harrego. – Dlaczego mnie tak nazwałeś, Harry? Przestałem być Tomem Riddle. Był kruchym, śmiertelnym człowiekiem. Stałem się kimś więcej.

Harry uniósł twarz kochanka i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– W tej chwili jesteś człowiekiem, Tom. W tej chwili, przy mnie, jesteś sobą.

Drżąca ręka raz za razem gładziła ciemne kosmyki chłopaka.

– Czy to właśnie to dziwne uczucie rozdziera moje serce, kiedy staję się jednością z moim horkrkusem? Odrobina człowieczeństwa? – Voldemort pocałował Harrego lekko w usta. – Myślałem, że mam to już za sobą. Cóż, jeśli trochę człowieczeństwa jest ceną jaką będę musiał zapłacić za odnalezienie swej duszy, to przypuszczam, że ją poniosę... – jego usta przeniosły się na gardło chłopaka. – I pomyśleć, że miałem zamiar cię zabić... Moje serce drży na myśl o tym, że mogłem cię skrzywdzić. Kiedyś uważałem, że proroctwo o nas obu nie pozostawia mi innego wyboru. Zaplanowałem wszystko Harry, twoją śmierć i własną nieśmiertelność. Jak rozumiem, Dumbledore również doskonale zaplanował moją... naszą śmierć. Ale w jego planie była luka i w moim także, oraz w przeznaczeniu, jakie wyznaczyła dla nas obu przepowiednia.

– Luka? – Harry prześledził palcem zarys ust Voldemorta.

Voldemort pocałował go raz jeszcze.

– Ty, Harry. Ty byłeś cudowną luką w planie, mój ukochany.


End file.
